


Cuddling on the Couch/Night of Freedom

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre - Deathly Hallows, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Bill have a night off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling on the Couch/Night of Freedom

**Written for hp_ficathon prompt "So long now" and 100quills prompt "Apart"**

It's been so long now since I've felt him run his fingers through my hair. That's one of the things I miss the most. Not the sex, although that has always been mind-blowing, but the simple act of cuddling up on the sofa, together. If it was cold out, we would cuddle tightly, both in our warm socks and our Christmas sweaters, with one of Molly's homemade blankets over us. If it was warm out, we'd both have our shirts off, with our skin touching, just absorbed in each other. Barely centimeters apart. Just his fingers, brushing through my hair, and mine, rubbing his stomach. It's just been so long.

( o )

**Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Little Feet" and 100quills prompt "Foot"**

This is it: our first night off in months. No stepping on land mines in the middle of the night, no wake up calls at three AM. There will be no interruptions of any sort this time, no matter what. I promised him that and I mean to see it through. We will have one night, alone together, without the sound of little feet padding down the hall.

Mum has the kids for the night, and we are finally going to get some time for ourselves. I've planned it all out. A fancy dinner in London, and then back here for some serious cuddle time. We are planting ourselves on the couch and we are not moving until Mum brings back the little terrors in the morning. It will be perfect, just like it was before. I can't wait.


End file.
